


Care and Relief

by Feuerrot



Series: The Tealeaf-Widogast Household [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Molly taking care of his boy, Other, he/him pronouns for molly, trans caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerrot/pseuds/Feuerrot
Summary: “Molly… I don’t feel so good.”Red eyes scan over him, over Frumpkin underneath his shirt and look at the empty bag of chocolates.“Is it… that time again?”“Hmm.” Caleb hums miserably.“Oh dear, oh. I’ll be right back, love.”
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: The Tealeaf-Widogast Household [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Care and Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Caleb is a trans man in this fic, I use masculine terms for his genitals.  
Mollymauk is non-binary with he/him pronouns and a very doting partner.
> 
> TW: short mention of gender dysphoria
> 
> Smutty stuff starts at "Five minutes later..." till end, for anybody wanting to skip it.

Closing one eye to squint and take aim, Caleb rolls the chocolate wrapper into a tight ball and then tosses it, missing the bin by two feet. Frumpkin attacks the wall where the wrapper hits, then chases it to underneath the couch. Like the twelve other that came before.

“Frumpkin… you have to clean if you dirty the place.” Caleb groans, laying his head more firmly on the pillow and stretching his legs with a hiss.

His thighs are really cramped to hell, boding no good future for him regarding the next three days. To counteract the uncomfortable fluttering in his belly, he draws his hand down and slips it underneath his shirt, feeling along his hip until he finds the small band-aid Molly had patted onto the spot he had put his last T shot. The spot is still sensitive and he hums a little as a dull throb zips through his nerves.

It’s even more annoying that his period made a reappearance this soon after it but well… This part of nature he endures, there wasn’t much he could do than slap down a few grand and have it done with forever. But whenever he’s pain-ridden and miserable about it, he just thinks of the posibilites for maybe in a few years’ time and it’s not so hard to endure anymore.

Doesn’t stop him from running his hand further up his body, bunching the shirt up, and stroking his flat, hairy chest to reassure himself. Turning over to lay on his side, Caleb rubs his cheek into the pillow, enjoying the rasping sound coming from it. Yeah, he feels better now.

The hand not currently scratching over his chest hair extends and plucks another chocolate from the bag, unwrapping it one-handedly. He pops the chocolate in his mouth, balls up the wrapping and takes aim again, tossing it in a high arch. There's scratching and then Frumpkin lurches himself into the air from the back of the couch and catches it out of the air, chasing it into the adjoined kitchen.

“Frumpkin! Stop making a mess.”

Grumbling and tittering, the cat comes back to climb onto the couch next to Caleb.

“Lay down, please. I need you to warm my belly.” The ginger commands, tapping his lower abdomen to show Frumpkin where he wants him.

Settling down in a flat sprawl, Frumpkin hooks his claws into Caleb’s shirt and pulls his collar down as he stretches and bunches his muscles before relaxing into a warm deadweight.

“Stop undressing me.” Caleb chuckles, tugging on his shirt to not have half of his chest out in the air.

“You know what it does to Molly.”

The bag of chocolates is empty an hour later, more wrappers laying scattered on the floor in the bin’s vicinity. To humor himself, Caleb has started to push and pull Frumpkin in increments, fitting him under his shirt until the cat blankets him from chest to stomach with his head peeking out from Caleb’s collar and tugged against his chin.

Stimming with the feeling of fur on his bare skin and the sensation of stroking Frumpkin over his shirt, Caleb drifts along the edge of consciousness, huffing whenever his lower stomach emits dull pain and it zings through his thighs. At least it’s evening, so the worst will happen while he’s asleep.

Keys rattle in the lock of their flat's door and Molly steps in, bag slung over his shoulder and hair still a little wet near the roots from sweat, his neon pink top and dark green tights only partially hidden underneath his sweater and shorts. His foot kicks a wrapper ball off into the distance and the tiefling stops dead in his tracks, flicking the lights on and looking down on the ground, taking in the extent of the mess. Exaggerating a little, Caleb groans from where he is laying on the couch, squinting his eyes like he just woke up.

“Molly?”

The face of his partner appears hovering above him, eclipsing the light.

“Darling?”

“Molly… I don’t feel so good.”

Red eyes scan over him, over Frumpkin underneath his shirt and look at the empty bag of chocolates.

“Is it… that time again?”

“Hmm.” Caleb hums miserably.

“Oh dear, oh. I’ll be right back, love.”

Dropping a quick kiss to Caleb’s forehead, Molly grabs his bag again and runs out the door. Smirking to himself, Caleb snuggles down into the couch, kicking at the blanket at his feet it to get it within reach. Frumpkin blinks up at him.

“What? You’re not the only one who can act cute.”

Frumpkin meows, bringing his paws up to stretch and presses them underneath Caleb’s chin.

“Yeah, you’re right.” The ginger hums, patting the cat.

Molly returns twenty minutes later, hip-checking the door open with one arm curled around a paper bag and his other hand occupied with pulling out the key, phone squeezed between his shoulder and mouth.

“Yes. Thank you. Alright. Till then, bye!”

Kicking the door closed again, the tiefling quickly moves into the kitchen, there’s rustling of paper and plastic, keys hitting ceramic and a jacket zipper. Shoes drop and Molly comes around the couch, feet shuffling over the carpet.

“Hey, darling. How are you feeling?” He asks, holding a bag of Caleb’s favorite chocolates in his hand.

Gently pushing Caleb’s legs out of the way, Molly sits on the couch, his tail worming it’s way under the blanket.

“Sore.” The human tells him, reaching out for Molly’s hand.

Interlocking their fingers, Molly bites down on the chocolate bag and tears it open with is teeth, spitting the plastic onto the floor.

“Brought you more chocolate. You want some?”

Caleb hums and nods, waiting for Molly to unwrap it and hold it up for him to take. Looking down at it, Caleb fights to further suppress the smile tugging on the corners of his mouth, waiting.

“You want me to feed you?” Molly asks, tilting his head.

“_Bitte_.”

A mischievous smile blooms on Molly’s face as he leans forward, tapping the chocolate against Caleb’s lips. He accepts it and chews with his eyes closed, thumb rubbing over Molly’s knuckles. More rustling, then Molly asks if he wants another and Caleb nods. Shifting and then a tap.

Caleb opens his mouth and instead of a cool piece of chocolate feels soft lips. He lifts his hand in surprise, tangling it in Molly’s mop of hair to hold him close, sliding their lips together.

“That’s no chocolate.” Caleb rasps as they part, prompting Molly to give him the already unwrapped piece.

“But it was sweet.” The tiefling whispers, putting the bag within Caleb’s reach and stands up.

“I’ll clean up around here and take a shower, alright? I ordered pizza, so don’t worry about dinner.”

Eyes lighting up, Caleb cranes his neck to look after Molly.

“With stuffed crust?”

“Of course.”

Binding his hair up in a very short ponytail, Molly grabs a broom and sweeps all the wrapping balls towards the kitchen. Frumpkin slips from his resting place, taking the collar exit and awarding Caleb with a face full of fur. Then he bolts off to go chasing the wrappers, Caleb hears Molly swear and then laugh, clattering in the kitchen. It’s nice, the sounds of their flat and their domestic life around him.

His period is getting worse, more cramps and tugs travelling through Caleb and he hisses quietly, pulling a pillow up to press it down on his increasingly bloated belly. The feeling of something trickling out of his entrance has Caleb groaning, rolling off the couch to trot into the bathroom to take care of that.

As he comes out again, Molly is standing there, waiting for him with one of the sweaters that had been his before Caleb had stolen it from him. It’s a thick, red thing, with golden and silver threads.

“Already Christmas, ja?” Caleb huffs tiredly.

“Come here, love.” Molly graciously ignores Caleb’s try at a joke and helps him pull it on, going slowly as Caleb’s abdominal muscles protest him stretching too much.

Wrapping his arms around the ginger’s middle, Molly pulls him in close, nuzzling Caleb’s temple. The hand rubbing circles into Caleb’s lower back feels heavenly, the friction of his clothes making heat spark over his bare skin.

“Poor, dear. It’ll be better soon.” Molly whispers, kissing Caleb’s cheek.

Caleb kind of wants to be a little whiny again, get Molly to take full care of him, but the energy has seeped out of him. Instead he just slumps against his partner, pressing his belly against Molly’s warmth.

“Belly rubs later?”

“Ja, bitte.”

“You want painkillers?”

Caleb shakes his head, effectively rubbing his face into Molly’s shoulder.

“Don’t want to drug myself.”

“Okay. Lay down on the couch, love. I left you a hot-water bottle till I’m back and then we’ll eat pizza and relax.”

Caleb hums, leaning his forehead against Molly’s cheek and then slowly walks back to the couch, curling up around the hot-water bottle. He falls asleep to the rhythmic thrumming of the shower water hitting the tiles, waking up again as a cold waft of air brushes over his cheek. Molly closes the door, then rummages through the kitchen, quietly stalking over towards the couch.

Caleb blinks up at him and Molly gives him a soft smile.

“Hey. You’re in the mood for some pizza?”

Nodding, Caleb sits up slowly and pats the space next to him. Molly sets a plate filled with slices of deliciously smelling pizza down on the table and sits next to him. As soon as Molly has settled down, Caleb cuddles him into the pillows, tangling their legs together and smushing his face against the tiefling’s vibrating chest. Molly laughs until Caleb stops squirming, then curls his arms around him.

“And how are you going to eat like that?” He asks, extending a hand to reach for a slice.

“Come on, head up, love.”

Feeding a cuddly and pained Caleb, Molly manages to have him eat about a quarter of their pizza, finishing his half after Caleb settled his head back down on Molly’s chest.

They slip into bed early that evening, Molly sitting against the headboard and Caleb in front of him between his spread legs, slouched back and eyes closed as Molly rubs his hand over Caleb’s lower abdomen, shirt rucked up and boxers down to expose his fuzzy belly.

“Is it getting worse?”

“Ja-“ Caleb starts to say, then groans and turns to curl up, trapping Molly’s hand between his thighs and belly.

“Shh, it will be alright.” Molly whispers, running a hand up and down over Caleb’s back as the ginger grabs Molly’s arm and presses his face against his biceps.

Sweat is beading on Caleb’s forehead and his body is tight with tension, breaths coming faster. He feels clammy and all of his attention is concentrating on the pins and needles, stabbing him in the gut. Head swimming, Caleb wants to curl up even tighter, ignoring the hand fluttering around him and the tiefling fuzzing over him. His world narrows, brain tamping down on the hurt and Caleb feels he’s slipping into a trance of hurt. And then he’s out.

When Caleb comes back to himself, he’s laying on his side with a hot-water bottle against his stomach and Molly wrapped around his back, his breath softly rustling through his hair. Despite just waking up he feels so unbelievably tired and wrung out, leaning back into Molly to just fall asleep again, breathing in his partners calming scent.

On Saturday, Caleb demolishes the chocolate Molly had brought him, spending his day laying on the couch with Frumpkin, wrapped in a soft blanket and his laptop set up on a bakery show that is quick paced and at the same time soothing enough to distract him. Molly drops by every hour, kissing him and snuggling a little if Caleb feels good enough, but he often finds the ginger asleep.

The night is rough, Caleb is asleep for a few hours, then he’s awake again, pain keeping him awake and curled into a ball. Molly rubs his belly and brings him tea, massaging Caleb’s chest and thighs with lavender oil. He holds the poor man close to his chest, purring together with Frumpkin to settle him.

On Sunday, Caleb receives a care package from Jester and Nott, Beau coming by to drop it off and drinking a beer with him, helping with further demolishing of chocolate. Caleb is tired, Molly can see, but he tries to not nod off during the afternoon and evening, fighting to save his sleep for the night. With a hot-water bottle held against his belly, he paces around the couch grumbling. He falls into their bed and sleeps like the dead, Molly’s hand laying on his belly like a blessing to not have any more painful cramping.

As Monday comes around, Caleb drags himself to work, powering through it with a small hot-water bottle hidden in his desk.

On Tuesday, his period is finally letting up and by the evening, he’s feeling so good, he might just start dancing in the living room. Molly grins at him when he walks past the couch, carrying folded laundry in a basket from the laundry room in their building’s basement. He has reason to, Caleb’s feet are tapping, his head is tilted to the side and his eyes are alight as Frumpkin chases after the toy Caleb is dragging over the floor.

He’s in the process of sorting their clothes back into the wardrobe, as the door to their bedroom softly falls closed. Molly glances over his shoulder, seeing Caleb coming towards him.

“Hello, dear. Here to help me?”

“I am.” Caleb smiles, taking a stack of shirts and dividing them up in his and Molly’s.

Five minutes later the basket is empty, and Molly is being pushed to sit on the bed by Caleb’s hands on his shoulders.

“You’re feeling better?” He asks, looking up at Caleb.

“Much better. And I wanted to thank you.” Caleb says, smiling down at him and leaning in to kiss Molly, cupping a hand around the nape of his neck to hold him in place.

He licks over Molly’s lower lip, then settles down on his knees in front of the tiefling and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Molly’s trousers.

“Oh, wow.” Molly bites is lower lip, lifting his hips to help Caleb slide his pants and underwear down and out of the way.

His cock is soft at the moment, but he’s sure that won’t last for long.

“Hmm, so a thank you, ja?” He asks Caleb, curling his hand into the hair at the back of Caleb’s head.

“A thank you for taking care of me and enduring my whining.” Caleb says, settling his hands on Molly’s knees and slowly dragging them up the tiefling's thighs, featherlight.

“I’ll gladly do it again and again. I love you.” The tiefling whispers, jolting a little as Caleb brushes an index finger over his pubic bone where he’s ticklish.

Seeing the bright smile on Caleb’s face might be doing as much for him in regard to getting him hard as Caleb’s lovely hands dipping between his thighs and dancing over the sensitive insides. Molly feels blood flowing down to his dick, the veins starting to fill out and expand with the additional pressure.

Caleb brings his hands back up, running them through the wiry hair of Molly’s thighs and up over his lower abdomen, rucking his shirt up. He plants tiny suckling kisses over Molly’s belly and chest, slowly drawing his teeth along the skin. Gasping, Molly leans back slightly, muscles fluttering and dick throbbing with his heartbeat. He can feel the foreskin starting so slip back over his tip as his shaft grows, straining up towards Caleb’s lovely presence at an astonishing speed.

The ginger settles back down, kneeling in front of Molly and looks up at him with warm blue eyes. His fingers, dextrous and ever restless, keep brushing up and down, slowly dragging fingers along the root of Molly’s cock, causing it to jump and bob until it’s fully grown, flopping down onto Molly’s stomach, flushed a deep fuchsia.

And Caleb doesn’t stop teasing him, just lightly trails a finger down the seam between his balls and plants more kisses on his stomach and his hipbones.

Groaning, Molly stares down at him, transfixed by the deliberate way Caleb pushes him towards the edge of begging.

“Fuck- Caleb…” He starts, lightly augmenting the pressure of his hand at the nape of Caleb’s neck.

Only a plea, not a command. Caleb follows it though, lets Molly guide him forward, towards his dick. Just short of touching it with his lips or nose, he plucks the hand from his neck, kisses and drops it, opening his mouth and instead of doing anything substantial, blows a hot breath over Molly’s cock.

The tiefling whimpers, bunching his abs to make his dick jump up against Caleb’s lips. Caleb quickly pulls his head back, scowling at Molly, who holds up a hand in apology.

Narrowing his eyes, Caleb makes sure Molly doesn’t try anything else, then his eyes zero in on Molly’s dick and he trails the tip of his tongue up the underside of the shaft.

“Oh holy-“ Molly gasps, curling his hands into the bedding.

Caleb softly taps his tongue tip along his heated skin, breathing on the small wet spots left behind. Trailing his lower lip along the smooth skin of Molly’s tip, he opens his mouth like he wants to take a bite out of a delicious ice cream and closes his lips around the underside of the tip, gently sucking. It shoots an electric shock through Molly's system, a moan escaping his throat. Flopping backwards as his arms give out, Molly slightly tilts his hips, spreading his legs for Caleb to shuffle further in between, his hands gripping Molly’s thighs.

“Oh darling, you want me to start begging?” Molly sighs, biting his lip with a hiss as Caleb kisses and drags his lips along his shaft again, fingers still running lightly over his balls.

A chuckle and then a broad swipe of hot tongue that has Molly seeing stars.

“I just want you to lay back and enjoy, _Liebling_.” Caleb innocently murmurs, nibbling on Molly’s hipbone.

“I’m trying. Totally trying.” Molly huffs, eyes falling closed as a hand firmly cups his balls and rolls them nicely.

Caleb works his way back towards his dick, mouthing over his skin and then slowly kisses up the shaft again, coming back to suckle on the tip. He stays there and slowly takes the whole tip into his mouth, languidly swirling his tongue around it and licking away the pre-cum welling up as Molly whimpers and squirms.

“Fuck, Caleb- I’m getting quite sensitive, love. Don’t wanna blow up too soon-“ Caleb pops off, planting a kiss to the tip.

“Hmm, come whenever you can, Molly. This is for you.”

Caleb’s hand leaves his balls and lightly brushes up his shaft, forming a ring between index finger and thumb to stimulate Molly gently. Draging the loose ring of his fingers multiple times over Molly's hard cock, but never giving him enough pressure to be more than a teasing, fleeting touch. A frustrated sound travels on Molly's next huff, the tiefling wiggling and straining his hips for more touch. Caleb smiles down at him, infuriatingly gentle and loving for bis brat of a partner. "Caleb-" Molly starts to say, arching a little. "Hmm?" "Please, please, more." Contemplating, Caleb nibbles at Molly's hip bone again, then squeezes is fingers incrementally tighter around Molly's cock. He drags his hand up, going as high as the seam of Molly’s tip, and starts doing tiny movements to stimulate where the tip ends and the shaft begins. Swiping the tip of his thumb underneath the fleshy fold has Molly straining up against Caleb's weight on his thighs. The tiefling tries to lift his hips off the bed, panting through his teeth and eyes rolling forward to look at his boyfriend, heat racing through him. Caleb catches his gaze and makes a tiny pout, spitting on his fingers to lubricate the slide, smiling teasingly at Molly.

“Fuck…” Molly can’t take his eyes away, not when Caleb is leaning down again and sucks one of his balls into his mouth.

The tiefling would love for Caleb to stroke him, preferably his entire hand with curled fingers over his shaft, but he’s starting to feel the edge drawing closer to him. He knows that Caleb has all his tells memorized and as his breath hitches and a dangerously tiny whine starts in his throat, Caleb pulls his hand away and draws it down Molly's thighs again, squeezing a little as the cock in front of him jumps und pulses, but the orgasm has been pulled out of reach.

“Whenever you _can_.” Caleb kisses into his thighs, giving him time to cool down. Molly just weakly hums in defeat.

“Your dick is wiggling, do you know that?” Caleb asks with an amused voice, accent growing thicker.

“It’s bending.”

“My dick and I are begging you.” Molly pants, a smile spreading over his face.

“Please, please put your beautiful mouth on my dick.”

Caleb’s head peaks up again, blue eyes blinking at Molly.

“I have a different idea.” He says and stands, making short work of his sweat pants and underwear.

Feeling his eyebrows wander higher, Molly blinks up in surprise, eyes following Caleb walking to their toy box and pulling a bottle of lube out. He comes back and stands over Molly's prone form, letting three cold dollops fall onto Molly’s cock. Molly whimpers as they hit his heated flesh and then Caleb settles over his hips and slowly grinds down on Molly’s dick with his own. Heat, it’s so hot and wet, Molly loses control for a second and bucks up into Caleb, the ginger moving with the motion like a rider on a horse.

Both hands planted on Molly’s chest, Caleb leans down to kiss him quickly, undulating his hips to rub himself over Molly’s shaft, the tiefling’s hands finding his knees and holding him steady atop of him. He doesn’t speed up, just continues to lazily grind, driving the tiefling almost mad with it. Molly’s toes curl and his thighs start to shake, the sensations piling up on each other and running through him, heat gathering on his cheeks, chest and pooling in his belly. Taking away what little oxygen remains for him, Caleb leans down and kisses Molly again, sealing their lips together, longer this time. The ginger groans as his sensitive, fuzzy chest grazes over Molly’s shaved one.

Eyes rolling back, Molly tremors and then pulls his head back from their kiss, mouth open with pants and coming on his stomach and chest. No sound escapes his throat but every muscle in his body locks up while Caleb continues his lazy grind until there is nothing left within Molly than jolts and whimpers. He’s a mess but he doesn’t care at the moment, hazy eyes transfixed on Caleb still working himself over his softening dick, cheeks red and mouth hanging open.

Wthout hesitation, Molly reaches out to him, turning his palm up and inserting two fingers between Caleb’s lips, starting to rub his dick in circles.

“Molly-“ Caleb whimpers, then falls forward, narrowly missing Molly's horn. His whole body twitches and Caleb pours his moaning breaths and whines directly into Molly’s ear as he cums.

He squeezes Molly’s hips with his legs, rubbing his dick over Molly’s fingers. As Caleb comes down, he sighs and tilts sideways to slide off Molly’s body, rolling onto his back. Molly looks at his sticky hand, holding it in the air to not dirty the sheets.

"We're filthy." Caleb mumbles next to him breathlessly.

“Just… gimme a few seconds.” Molly groans.

Caleb rolls his head to rest it against Molly’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“It’s fine, I’ll get it.”

Giving himself another ten seconds to breathe he kisses Molly’s shoulder. Then he lifts himself up and rolls out of bed, grabs wet wipes, and comes back to straddle Molly, wiping him down gently. Underneath him, Molly purrs.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He says, voice slightly distorted by the vibrations in his throat.

Caleb just smiles, blinking down at Molly and taking another clean wipe, going over his belly and chest again to make sure he got everything off. Then he catches Molly's hand out of the air, kisses it softly and drags a clean wipe over it. When it's done, Molly brings his hands up to Caleb's sides to tickle him a little, taking his sweet time to make Caleb breathless again, only in this instance with laughter.


End file.
